Let Us Be Together
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Margaret never thought she would see him again but suddenly he stands on her doorstep. Will they both admit how they feel?


**Title: **'Let Us Be Together'  
**Author: **RHHP Freak  
**Pairing: **H/M  
**Disclaimer: **If I had the money, M*A*S*H would be mine, but I don't, so M*A*S*H isn't mine. It belongs to 20th Century Fox (But maybe not for long).  
**Author's Notes: **This story goes along with 'Separate Ways' and 'You Will Always Be a Part of Me'. Both poems will be quoted in this story.

Let Us Be Together

It could have been any small town in USA, but it wasn't. It was this one. In one of the small houses lived a young woman. She was staring at the rain which kept falling. In the distance you could hear the thunder. She didn't care. She was dreaming of the man she hadn't seen for two long years. Her name was Margaret Houlihan and his name was Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce.

Even after two years she could still remember everything about him. His eyes sparkling with joy, and his wonderful smile. And she could still feel his lips on hers. But she knew she would never see him again. She knew he was probably back in Crabapple Cove, but for all she knew he could have moved to Boston, New York or any other city in America. She didn't dare to go to Crabapple Cove and see if he was there. He had probably moved on and found someone else to share his life with. She had tried to move on, but she was stuck. She had tried to date some other men, but they never made her feel the same way Hawkeye did. He had been caring, sweet, wonderful, comforting, fantastic...

She shook her head to bring herself back to reality. He had been an amazing guy, but they had gone their separate ways and they would probably never see each other again. She suddenly heard a loud thunder, and she began to think about the time they had been stuck in the godforsaken cave. He had admitted he suffered from claustrophobia, and she had admitted she was afraid of loud noises. That night they had both gone through their personal hells, and they had gone through it all together. Maybe it was about that time she had fallen deeply in love with him. There had always been warmth between them even before they became friends. The time they had been at the aid station with Klinger they had been able to get along, and even more than that. They had gained a mutual respect for each other, which had grown and finally turned to friendship, and at last love.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. She sighed and got up and slowly walked out to the door. The knocking kept getting louder and louder. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door, ready to yell at whoever it was out there. But the angry words go stuck in her throat when she saw who it was. She gasped as she took in every detail from the dripping black hair with the streaks of grey in it and the sparkling blue eyes. He was smiling, but it was a shy, careful smile, like he wasn't sure if he should be here or not. She wasn't sure if this was a dream, or it was real. But the moment she heard him speak, she was sure, this was real.

"Hi Margaret. Long time no see."

She smiled, finally, and said: "Hi, Hawkeye. What brings you here?"

"Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him inside her house. He stood there, dripping on the carpet, and she quickly took his jacket. He still stood there, and looked around. He finally looked at her and said: "You are not easy to find, Margaret."

She smiled. "I try not to be."

"Seriously, it took me nearly a year and a half to find you, and I couldn't have done it without Potter's help."

'_He spent a year and a half trying to find you! He is in love with you!' _A small voice said as she showed him the way to the living room. They sat down next to each other on the couch. She gave him a weak smile, and waited for him to say something. A joke would be nice. She hadn't laughed for a long time. She nearly jumped five feet in air when he suddenly said: "Do you remember the time we went our separate ways in Korea?"

She nodded. How could he ever expect that she had forgotten that time?

"Well, I promised myself, no matter what, I would find you. Even if I had to come back from the dead!"

"That's a promise that will be hard to fulfil," she pointed out.

"No," he said and shook his head. "Not for me. I believe that what I feel for you, will be able to conquer anything. War, hate and, as I've already said, death."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" she said. She could feel her heart pounding so quick it must have been visible.

"Margaret Houlihan, I love you more than my life, my home, my medical degree and my Hawaiian shirt," he had looked very serious before, but now he was smiling a careful smile. Margaret smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe Hawkeye was here, admitting his love for her. But suddenly he added: "And I understand if you don't feel the same way, after the way I sometimes treated you in Korea, but I just had to tell you. I thought, after the way we parted we had a chance, but if you want me to go now, I'll go, and we never have to see each other again." He was already standing up and on his way out, when Margaret blocked his way.

"Hold on, Pierce! You can't just march in here and tell me that you love me and then leave again! At least you could let me say a word or two, buster!" Hawkeye smiled. She was sounding like the Margaret he had fallen in love with back in Korea. "You see, I may have hated you in the beginning but in the end I fell in love with you. It may have been two years, but my feelings are as strong as ever! I have been waiting for you to step through that door ever since I left the army."

"So it's true," he said and smiled. "You really did leave the army. And I who thought Potter was pulling my leg. Why did you leave?"

"Too many memories. And I followed Potter's advice and decided I wanted to have a happy life. I couldn't have that while I was in the army. So Major Houlihan is out, and Margaret Houlihan is in."

"I like the sound of that," Hawkeye said and pulled her close. He kissed her, and the kiss made the goodbye kiss in Korea pale in comparison. Margaret felt like the happiest woman on Earth, and Hawkeye felt like the happiest man on Earth, and how couldn't they? They were both with the person they loved. They pulled away from each other and looked into each others' eyes.

"And who says dreams doesn't come true?" Margaret said.

"Not me," Hawkeye answered. "The dream I have dreamt through the past two years is standing right in front of me; and I will never let it go again."

A few tears of happiness rolled down Margaret's cheeks, but Hawkeye stroked them away with his thumb.

"If I have to search for a thousand years  
If I have to come back from the dead  
I will find you and tell you the truth  
I will love you, forever and more," he said softly.

She chuckled before she said:  
"Why did I never tell you?  
Why didn't I say the words?  
Three little words I know how to say  
So why didn't I say them to you?"

"I love you," Margaret said, after a short moment of silence.

"I love you too," Hawkeye answered. "And I will spend the rest of my life with you."

And they kissed another time to seal the promise.

--

**That's it... for now! I won't promise there will be more chapters, but if I'm in the mood, I might write some more. I hope you have enjoyed reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you did please, leave a review. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed 'Separate Ways' and 'You Will Always Be a Part of Me'. You are the best. **

**I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year ;)!**


End file.
